


10 Categories: Clint and Natasha

by Diary



Series: 10 Categories [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bechdel Test Fail, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, F/M, Male-Female Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6018523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not own The Avengers.</p>
    </blockquote>





	10 Categories: Clint and Natasha

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own The Avengers.

**AU**

Soon after Hawkeye brings Black Widow into S.H.I.E.L.D., she kills him and disappears.

**First Time**

Her realisation her heart can be broken happens when he talks excitedly about his date.

**Adventure**

They can make an adventure even out of mundane things such as furniture shopping.

**Smut**

They drink too much sake, dance, and end up in his hotel room.

**Fluff**

“You’re my best friend, Tasha.”

With this, she knows the heartbreak won’t destroy her.

**Angst**

He vaguely remembers the knife poised against her throat.

“Shoulda killed me, Tash,” he mutters.

**Hurt/Comfort**

The bruises and cuts they suffered don’t stop them from gingerly wrapping around one another.

**Humor**

He glares at Loki until her dry words refocus him and coax a smile out.

**Romance**

“I love you, Natasha.”

And all she can say is, “I love you, too, Clint.”

**UST**

He never tells her who was behind the phone call interrupting their sake-fueled encounter.


End file.
